Matched
by Bechloe-ftw
Summary: What happens in a world where every aspect to your life is controlled by the government? AU Bechloe I do not own pitch perfect!
1. Prologue

This is going to be my first multi-fic :) Just to let you know Beca will be the same age as Chloe in this fic, make sure to review thanks!

* * *

We are born into a world, of greed and war. Where our actions speak louder than words, and determins the way people see us. We are forever judged by society, from the way we look, the way we dress and our beliefs.

You are just a number.

In a world where the government is highly involved in our lives, where everything is controlled from when you start working, how much you make, when you die, and of course, who you're matched with romantically. Is there such thing as true love?


	2. Numbers

**Update Chloe and Beca are their original ages again, sort of a filler chapter to set the scene for the story and to keep you guys interested, make sure to review :)**

* * *

** Beca's Pov**

It's safe to say that the first 18 years of my life had not been the smoothest of rides to say the least; my Mom had passed 3 years ago due to a car accident, which allowed my Dad to go into re-matching ultimately to be paired with the 'Step-Monster'. Stupid government, thinking by controlling every aspect of people's lives they can create 'perfect citizens' with perfect lives, who are they trying to kid?

I close my laptop as I see my taxi has arrived, I put my bags in the back and then jump in. "Barden University please" I tell the driver.

"You got it ma'am."

Yes that's right, it has finally come that point in my life where I go off to college and fend for myself, as you've probably guessed another controlled and compulsory aspect of my life. Graduating top of my class I was scouted for Barden, the top college in Atlanta, Georgia.

If it was my choice I'd be in warm sunny Los Angeles, paying my dues. My dream is to become a world known DJ, music is my one true passion, and it's the one thing that I can show my emotions through. I have my Mom to thank for that, as a kid she'd play anything from classical to punk rock, she always told me to follow my dreams and to not let anything get in my way… well apart from the government. You see the government made a deal with us college students, If you can win a national college championship in anything, you are able to choose what career you have. If you don't you career will be in what you major in and that's final.

That's the only reason I'm doing this college shit, to get into a club, win a championship, become a DJ and make my Mom proud.

I get brought out of my thoughts when the taxi comes to a halt.

"That'll be $87.50 please", I hand him a hundred-dollar bill and tell him to keep the change.

I grab my bags out of the boot, and take a first look of what my landscape would be for the next semester. Its better than expected, full of colour, mixed greens with tree's and a lake, perfect for sitting outside and mixing my beats.

I walk over to a campus mentor, where they take my bags and give me my timetable for the semester, not forgetting my BU rape whistle.

"Don't blow it unless it's actually happening!"

I take it and put it into my mouth and smirk as I walk off to find my dorm, I couldn't help but laugh with the amount of people dropping their stuffed animals. They do know this is college, not kindergarten right?

After about 10 minutes I finally reach my dorm, I go into find an asian girl unpacking her belongings. "Hey..um you must be Kimmy Jin I'm Beca," I announce, but I get no answer, oh crap what if she doesn't even speak english.

"No english? Yes english?" still she just stares at me, "just tell me where you're at with english." And yet again no answer I give up and start to unpack my things.

I'm finally setting up my DJ equipment I hear a nock at the door a knock at the door.

"This is campus police. Hide your wine coolers. Haha...just...it's your old man making a funny." says my dad as he enters the room.  
"Chris Rock everybody"

"Hey, you must be Beca's roommate. I'm Dr. Mitchell, Beca's dad. I teach Comparative Literature here," wow first person to silence him in years I think "So, when did you get here? How did you get here?"

"Took a cab. Didn't wanna inconvenience you and Sheila. How is the step-monster?"

"She is fine, thank you for asking. She's actually in Vegas at a conference..." I cut him off not needing or wanting to hear anymore,

"Oh, No dad I don't actually care. I just wanted to say "step-monster."

"So, have you guys been out on the quad yet? In the springtime, all the students study on the grass."

"I don't wanna study on the grass, dad. I need to move to LA and get a job at a record label and start paying my dues." He just doesn't get it.

"Here we go again. You know Beca, DJing is not a profession, it's a hobby. Unless you're Rick Dees or someone awesome."

"That's not... I... ergh...I wanna produce music. I wanna make music, Dad. But you're going to get a college education first. End of Story."

"I'm going to the Activities Fair." Kimmy Jin speaks up for the first time.

"Me too. I'm going to the activities fair with my super cool friend Kimmy Jin!" I exclaim as I grab my bag.

"OH BECA," my dad calls "JUST REMEMBER YOUR BEING MATCHED WITH YOUR LIFE PARTNER TONIGHT, LECTURE HALL AT 8"

Great could my day get any worse.

The activities fair

I find myself walking round the activities fair, the quad is packed there's people everywhere. I seriously think they have a club for everything, from Kimmy Jin's asian group to Quidditch freaking Quidditch. Finally a see a sign that catches my eye 'Barden DJs' now this seems like my sorta club, I walk over only to find that it stands for deaf jews. I need to find a club to win a national championship is all I can think about.

**Chloe's Pov**

Its time to recruit new members for our acapella group the Barden Bellas and even though Aubrey wasn't too pleased to recruit an almost completely brand new group, I was extremely excited. I'm ecstatic that the old Bellas have graduated, cause quite frankly they were all bitches.

Bologna Barb had just turned us down and I'm starting to panic, maybe if Aubrey wasn't so picky and went for good singers instead of 'bikini ready bodies' we'd be in a better position.

After a blonde Australian singer called Fat Amy had left, I noticed a small brunette that was wandering towards OUR stall. My heart fluttered, she was cute, petite but fierce with ear monstrosities. "Oh, what about her?" I questioned as I pointed at her.

"Oooo, ooo. I dunno, she looks a little too 'Alternative' for us." Aubrey quickly replied.

I frown. Aubrey needs to realise she need great singers, and a good body is a plus, which this girl certainly has. "Hi, any interest in joining our A capella group?" I cheerfully asked the brunette, I am met with the prettiest of faces.

**Beca's Pov**

I walk over to the other side of the activities fair, to find a blonde and a red head, handing out leaflets looking extremely desperate.

"Hi, any interest in joining our A capella group?" The cheerful red head asks, but all I can concentrate on is her bright blue eye, raidiating right through me, this girl is breathtaking. Keep it together Mitchell.

"Oh right. So this is, a thing now?" I ask cooly.

"Oh totes," totes god this girl is adorable "We sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments. It's all from our mouths."

"Yikes." I gasp, the red head continues, nevermind acapella she should be on the dibate team.

"There's four groups on campus. The Bellas. That's us. We're the tits. The BU Harmonics. They sing a lot of Madonna. The high notes. They're not particularly motivated. And then there's... So are you interested?"

"Sorry, its just, it's pretty lame." I smirk, this is when the blonde decides to talk

"A-ca-scuse me? Synchronized lady dancing to Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame.  
We sing all over the world and we compete in national championships."

National champisonships, the compete at nationals? Don't let your guard down Beca.

"On purpose?"

"We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, you bitch!" Did mot see that coming...

"What Aubrey means to say is that we are a close-knit, talented group of ladies whos dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Centre this year. Help us turn our dreams into a reality?" The red head smiles softly.

"Sorry, I don't even sing, but it was really nice to meet you guys." I apolisgise, and walk off to where I finally find a campus internship at the radio station, one step closer to my dream.

**Chloe's Pov**

I was smiling like an idiot. There is just something about that girl, I wish I got her name i think to myself.

"Chloe." my best friend Aubrey warned.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know you can't fall for someone who isn't your match, its forbidden!"

"But bree who knows we might get matched" I exclaim.

"Chloe, you know how rare it is that the same sex get matched together, please just don't get your hopes up."

**Night of matching**

**Beca's Pov**

I walk in the Lecture Hall for my fate to be decided, I spot Fat Amy, a girl who I met at the deaf jews stall earlier in the day sat with a group of her friends.

"Yo Short Stack, come sit with us!" she shouted across to me.

I walked over and sat down just as the presentation began, that's when I notice the beautiful red head from earlier across the room. Beca your being stupid falling for someone who's not your match spells disaster my thoughts concluded.

I definitely know I'm more attracted to girls than guys, but I'm not getting my hopes up in this cruel game.

Upon the screen were our numbers, names and college status. Matching was done every 2 years, So a freshman could be matched with a senior.

Balls with our numbers were put into a bowl and the matching began.

"28 Bumper Allen and 87 Fat Amy?" the official questioned.

"WOOOOO YEAH GOT MYSELF A HOT ONE" Fat Amy shouted as the pair headed off.

**20 Minutes later**

50 pairs have been matched, that's another 50 to go.

"49 Chloe Beale" the red head stood up "58 Tom Wright"

A pang of jealousy went straight through me, I wish I was number fifty fucking eight.

"47 Beca Mitchell and 10 Jesse Swanson"

My day just officially got worse.


	3. Hello's

I glance across the hall to see a tall dark-haired boy, throw an awkward wave my way.

"Go get em' tiger", says fat Amy, as I am brought out of my gaze.

"Don't worry I will", I laugh nervously as I make my way over to the geeky looking boy standing In front of me, his hair and eyes dark brown, so dull compared that of the bright hair and bright blue orbs of the redhead.

"You must be Beca", he says sticking out his hand.

"And you must be Jesse", I reply shaking his hand.

"So they say we have to take a walk round campus get to know each other, so ladies first", he gestures as he opens the door.

"Sure thing," I say as I awkwardly walk out the door. _Who said chivalry was dead I chuckle in my thoughts._

**_On Campus_**

It was pretty dark outside, but there were plenty of lights around campus illuminating the delicate greenery of the grounds. _Maybe I should give this guy a chance, I mean its obvious the redhead is straight, what was I thinking?_

"Soooo," I decided to break the silence, "do you wanna sit down?" I ask seeing that we're near a bench.

"If you want", he replies with a smile.

"As you know my name Jesse, I have a dog called Rocky and I'm majoring in Media." _Could this guy be anymore of a dork?_

"Um cool, once again im Beca, I do not have any pets," _I hate them_ "And I'm majoring in Music."

_This is so awkward._

"Your majoring in music that's awesome, you see we have to take an internship together somewhere and I was thinking the Campus Radio station, cause I love movies, not just movies, there soundtracks I want to score movies. That's why I'm winning a national championship, so I can get straight into the industry."

The passion in this dudes voice was clear, and his rant was rather quite cute.

"I mean sure, yeah that's a great idea, I'm a Dj, and I want to win a championship too, It's my dream to get into the industry, hell I'll even join the debate team if I have to!" I laugh, so does Jesse.

"I'm glad we've got that settled then, and you have to let me listen to some of your mixes sometime, and maybe we could watch-,"

"No. way." I cut him off, "If your about to ask if im gonna watch movies with you, you have no chance I don't like them."

"But how can you not like movies?! Like any movies?" I shake my head, "You don't…What the hell is wrong with you? How do you not like movies? Not liking movies is like not liking puppies" He asks in disbelief.

"They're fine. I just get bored and never make it to the end." I reply laughing at his reaction.

"The endings are the best part," he whined.

"They're predictable. Like, the guy gets the girl and that kid sees dead people and Darth Vader is Luke's father." I reason.

"Okay, right, you just happen to guess the biggest cinematic reveal in history?"

"Vader" in German means father. His name is literally "Darth Father." I reply smirking.

"Huh. So you know German. Well now I know why you don't like fun things. You know, you need a movie education. You need a movie-cation. And I'm gonna give it to you." he said smugly crossing his arms.

"Id like to see you try."

"Challenge accepted, however I will start tomorrow as it is getting late and we should probably start heading back to our dorms." states Jesse.

"Youre probably right, It was nice meeting you", I agree as we exchange numbers, then head of to our respective dorms.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all, but I still can't get that redhead out of my thoughts._

**_Chloe's and Aubrey's Dorm_**

Chloe's POV.

I fell back on to the couch, I had just got back from being matched with my life partner. It was alright I guess, the guy I got matched with Tom, he seemed like a bit of a douche but he might be nice when I get to know him better. I still can't stop thinking about that small brunette though, _I bet she doesn't like girls anyway, I mean she's seemed to be getting on well with that Jesse guy. _

I got up from the couch, and headed over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, when Aubrey walked through the door looking like she was about to blow chunks.

"Aubrey, what's wrong?" I ask rubbing her back, "Breathe" I tell her.

"I GOT MATCHED WITH THIS BRUNETTE CALLED STACIE, I'M NOT GAY CHLOE."

She was full on panicking now.

"Is she hot?" I ask trying to lighten up the mood.

"YES, BUT THAT IS BESIDES THE CHLOE I AM NOT GAY" she stated once again.

"Looks like you're going to have to be." I smirk "Can't go against the Government."

"OMG THIS IS NOT HAPPENING" Aubrey says pacing the room.

_This is going to be a long year, I think as my thoughts wander over to thinking what a certain smaller brunette was doing._

**_Beca's Dorm_**

Beca's POV.

I lay in bed working on one of my mixes, today's events had tired me out to say the least, suddenly there's a knock at the door. _Seriously? Who needs me and this time, its eleven thirty._

I walk over and open my door only to reveal,

"Stacie?!" I gasp "what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too little cousin." She smirks walking in.

"I'm a month older than you, my height doesn't determine me the little-, anyway why are you here?"

"I go here duh" she laughs.

"No way since when?! I didn't see you in matching" I question.

"Since forever, and my plane got delayed so I arrived late" she stated.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask pulling her into a hug. Stacie was like a sister to me, but she moved away to Tennessee when her dad got a promotion. We still stayed In contact though, letters, email, calls and texts. I could trust her with my life.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, anyways who did you get matched with?" she asked.

"Just this guys called Jesse, he's alright I just seems a bit weird seen as I like girls. What about you?"

"I got matched with this hot blonde, she's a bit uptight but ill soon change that," she winked "her name Aubrey, co-captain of an accapella group called-"

"The Barden Bella's" I cut in.

"Yeah runs it with her best friend Chloe."

The beautiful redhead. Stacie looked at me wide-eyed,

"Shit, I said that out loud didn't I?" I said blushing.

"Yes, looks like we've got a lot of catching up to," Stacie rubbed her hands together,

"But first about this Chloe, trust you to have a crush on someone who isn't your match"

* * *

Reviews are appreciated, you guys like the idea of some staubrey?xD


End file.
